


Preview of My 2018 Projects!

by edith681



Category: Adventure Time, Haters Back Off (TV), Original Work, South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Cake, Bodily Functions, F/F, F/M, Fundraisers, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Movie(s), Protective Siblings, Relationship(s), Siblings, Step-siblings, Therapy, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Summary: So I have a LOT of new projects coming out in 2018. I tried to collect as many outlines of my upcoming books together in one place as I could. I'm really excited about most of these projects, but a couple I'm a bit apprehensive about! I think "Haters Back Off Season 3" is the one that could easily go badly. I always feel more secure writing my original works than writing fanfiction. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy all my upcoming projects, and please put your comments down below! Tell me which book you're most excited for!There will also be tons of updates on my books that were on hiatus.I love you guys, and I look forward to continuing writing for you in the upcoming year!





	Preview of My 2018 Projects!

**Hey, guys, so I am going to give you the plot of each book and the date when it will officially be posted. I am very excited, because along with the new books, there will be updates on my other books! See you guys in the near future!**

 

A Night On the Apollo Ships: 

Release date: February 10, 2018

Plot: Melanie goes with her best friend, Miranda, and Miranda's brother, James, to the Apollo Ships to find her long lost father.

 

Adventures In Space:

Release date: November 5, 2018

Plot: Alicia runs away from home and ends up on a spaceship with a bunch of aliens, where she learns a lot about them-and herself.

 

As Time Goes By:

Release Date: July 1, 2018

Plot: When Butters turns 11, his parents send him to a boarding school where he tries to find out who he is. Maybe his roommate and the girl who lives in the next room can help him figure it out.

 

Band Together:

Release Date: February 20, 2018

Plot: This book examines four romantic relationships that start because of one band, as well as a brother and sister relationship that can never be broken.

 

Bangin' With my Mom:

Release Date: June 21, 2018

Plot: With everything going on in a family of 5, they have a lot of things they do together. One of them is watching TV, and The Big Bang Theory is one of their favorite shows.

 

Haters Back Off Season 3:

Release Date: October 26, 2018

Plot: A continuation of Haters Back Off, because Netflix cancelled it! This is what I think will happen next. This might be the only season that I will write for Haters Back Off. I might write an ending after the planned 8 episodes.

 

I Am Death (All Seasons):

Release Date: September 11, 2018

Plot: A teenager gets into a car accident and is brought back as a grim reaper. She finds out a lot about herself-and her friends-by collecting bodies.

 

Living In Paradise:

Release Date: July 8, 2018

Plot: Two young women end up in the Good Place and try to adjust to the afterlife.

 

My Dad Is Andrew W.K?!:

Release Date: March 25, 2018

Plot: Alyssa finds out that her dad is Andrew W.K, and has lots of new adventures.

 

Road Tripping:

Release Date: May 12, 2018

Plot: A young woman with two children takes a road trip with a guy, and finds true love.

 

Through The Eyes Of A Child:

Release Date: September 22, 2018

Plot: A  massive South Park fanfiction. That's all I can think of to say about it right now.

 

**Fine, some of my summaries are really shitty. I don't have enough energy left in me to care. It's too late and I'm too stressed. I also have a lot of other shit to do to get ready for 2018, so this is the way I'm leaving it for now. I'll write some better summaries when I get to the actual books. Byeeeee!**

**Happy holidays, and I'll see you guys in 2018!**


End file.
